


Klejnot pośród myśliwych

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dzień Czytania Tolkiena, Gen, Poetry, bezrymowo, podarunek, różna liczba sylab, trochę aliteracji, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Miałam wrzucić za tydzień, ale że dziś taki ładny dzień ;) (i co tam, że Dzień Czytania Tolkiena mam codziennie ;)).To miało być w stylu wiersza/pieśni z Władcy, konkretnie - w stylu pieśni o Jeźdźcach wyruszających do Gondoru ("Ze Skalnego Gniazda o szarym poranku"/"Z mroków Dunharrow przez poranek szary"). Prompt Jury.Dodatkowo inspirowałam się pieśnią Jeźdźców o bitwie na polach Pelennoru ("Wieść oto się niesie o rogach w górach grzmiących"/" "Słyszeliśmy o brzmiących rogach pośród wzgórz") oraz wieścią orła ("Pieśń wielką wznieście, o, ludzie Anoru"/ "Śpiewajcie, ludzie z Wieży Anoru"). Toteż mój wiersz także jest wtórny/powtarzający to, co wiadomo z samej książkowej narracji.Ot, Jeźdźcy (stacjonujący w Minas Tirith) krótko po dowiedzeniu się o miłości Faramira i ich rodzynka/oczka w głowie/księżniczki ;)Forma ćwiczenia, wprawka. Dla Jury.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jura (Jurka)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jura+%28Jurka%29).



> Miałam wrzucić za tydzień, ale że dziś taki ładny dzień ;) (i co tam, że Dzień Czytania Tolkiena mam codziennie ;)). 
> 
> To miało być w stylu wiersza/pieśni z Władcy, konkretnie - w stylu pieśni o Jeźdźcach wyruszających do Gondoru ("Ze Skalnego Gniazda o szarym poranku"/"Z mroków Dunharrow przez poranek szary"). Prompt Jury.  
> Dodatkowo inspirowałam się pieśnią Jeźdźców o bitwie na polach Pelennoru ("Wieść oto się niesie o rogach w górach grzmiących"/" "Słyszeliśmy o brzmiących rogach pośród wzgórz") oraz wieścią orła ("Pieśń wielką wznieście, o, ludzie Anoru"/ "Śpiewajcie, ludzie z Wieży Anoru"). Toteż mój wiersz także jest wtórny/powtarzający to, co wiadomo z samej książkowej narracji.
> 
> Ot, Jeźdźcy (stacjonujący w Minas Tirith) krótko po dowiedzeniu się o miłości Faramira i ich rodzynka/oczka w głowie/księżniczki ;)  
> Forma ćwiczenia, wprawka. Dla Jury.

W mrok spoglądał dumnie szarym spojrzeniem

ten syn Númenoru, co się dla pieśni zrodził.

Pośród mroku patrzył jasno. Pośród mroku po miecz sięgnął.

Chwała ostremu ostrzu i śmigłej strzale,

chwała im, gdy je miłość w ręku dzierży!

Klejnot prawdziwy, klejnot pośród myśliwych.

Wielki to wojownik, który w boju jest szlachetny,

który czarny dech zdoła unieść

ponad płuca zduszone, ponad serce osłabłe,

który i w imię miłości nie wstydzi się walczyć.

Wielka jest jego wiara i wielka jest jego wiedza,

co źródło swe mają w miłości,

wielkie jest jego serce i wielka jest jego mądrość,

gdy miłością potrafi przebaczać;

gdy sam ze smutkiem w sercu, w smutku wyrosły,

miłością radość przywraca umartwionym,

gdy umartwionych, co przy śmierci są blisko,

ku życiu prowadzi, do życia przywraca.

Wielka jest jasność tego klejnotu – niechże ślepcy usłyszą!

I jasnością w ciemności nam się stał

ten młodszy syn Denethora.

Albowiem z ciemności szponów wyrwał słońce,

słońce szronem pokryte i nagłą starością –

tak wojny kpią z człeka, tak młodość się gubi,

gdy krewnych krew przelana stale przed oczyma,

a brata, co go oczy łakną, brata-przyjaciela

znów zabraknie u boku.

Dziewczę ze stali, lodowa panna, oto ją ślepcy widzą!

Lecz dla nas to słońce, choćby tylko przez piękne oczy,

przez szare jeziora, miało przebłyskiwać.

Éowyn lēofe! Éowyn, światło Éomera!

Spostrzegł Faramir światło i światła zapragnął,

a światło zapragnęło jego.

Klejnot prawdziwy, klejnot pośród myśliwych.

Bielmo z oczu zdjęte, biel odarta ze śmierci.

Nie płaczcie, lecz cieszcie się, simbelmynë!

Wróciły lata młode, wymarły lęki i mary;

znów tęskni za domem księżniczka,

za stepem tęskni w złocie i zieleni,

za Windfolą, co jak wicher gna niedościgniony.

Do stepu jej śpieszno, do lasu szepczącego

i ogrodów Ithilien okrytych zielenią.

Znów życia szuka, już nie śmierci!

I dla życia tylko, nie dla śmierci,

wspomni nam o mieczu, gdy przyjdzie potrzeba,

gdy Rohan cały w rogi zadmie,

gdy brat umiłowany spod spojrzenia umknie.

Lecz czas szczęśliwy nastał, czas beztroski i śpiewu!

Niechże nam na rogach tylko minstrel przygrywa,

niechże wiosną rozkwita Éowyn i niech rozkwitają ogrody.

Znów świeci słońce dla rodu Eorla,

znów radość gości w pieśniach Éomera.

Uzdrowieni król i księżniczka! Niechże i uzdrowiony będzie Faramir,

ten młodszy syn Denethora. Przez nas miłowany.

Chwała Faramirowi, chwała klejnotowi!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że często utwory w takiej formie mówią/streszczają o bohaterskim czynie, sławią męstwo w boju itp. Tak jest w moich inspiracjach - oczywiście, to też się starałam zawrzeć, i wiem, wiem, że Jeźdźcy byli dumni ze zwycięstw, szczęśliwi, że mają odwagę przodków, ale hmm... jak nie wątpię, że Boromir (gdyby żył i wciąż miał swoje umiłowanie wojenne) skupiłby się na chwale wojennej brata, jak to młodszy dzielnie walczył, jak Golluma schwytał, jak po Ithilien się przemykał, jak trwał do końca, tak wierzę, że Jeźdźcy w tejże sytuacji sławę lekko by zepchnęli na drugi plan (w ogóle mam wrażenie, że u nich na pierwszym planie zawsze jest rodzina/przyjaciele/konie, a dopiero potem miecz i pieśni, no, że walczą jak Faramir - żeby chronić, co się kocha; kiedy czytam ich pieśni, gdzie jest np. więcej żalu po straconym władcy niż radości ze lśniącego miecza, gdzie jest dużo o Rohanie, rozłące z nim/domem przez wojnę lub śmierć, to tym silniejsze mam wrażenie). Tak więc w wierszu/pieśni Faramir jest dla nich bohaterem z wielu powodów, a jeden z nich ma największą wagę. 
> 
> Och, jestem strasznie, strasznie wtórna (zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o ukochany pairing). Jurko, proszę (możesz się wyżyć ;)).
> 
> Klejnot pośród myśliwych - Faramir (ufam językoznawcom i podoba mi się jedna z etymologii: [sind.] faroth - polowanie, myśliwi;  
> mîr - klejnot, skarb).  
> lēofe - staroang. droga, kochana


End file.
